mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Merry May/Galeria
1ª Temporada O Convite Extra The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png A Rainha das Brincadeiras Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png Rainbow Dash is sad S1E05.png A Corrida das Folhas Audience is watching S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Feita para o Sucesso Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png Sentido Pinkie The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Sunburst, Merry May, and Noteworthy with rainbow mixers S1E16.png Clouds being made S1E16.png Rarity gaining a lot of attention S1E16.png Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Merry May, Rainbowshine and Derpy enjoying the sight S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Colleseum illuminated by Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png Rainbow bringing Rarity and Wonderbolts to arena S1E16.png Orange Swirl and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow Dash "Best day ever!" S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy scratching her ear S1E20.png Fluttershy magically dragged S1E20.png Fluttershy barking S1E20.png Displeased audience S1E20.png As Crônicas das Marcas The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png Ponies watching the rest of the meteor shower S1E24.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png 2ª Temporada Lição Zero The ponies run towards Smarty Pants S2E03.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png Rainbow Dash unhappy S2E8.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Jet Set and Upper Crust in Canterlot S02E11.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Merry turn S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png Dia do Coração Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Fazendo Pé Firme Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will, "I Pity the Foal" S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png Já Estava na Hora Rainbow Dash Twilight Merry May Rainbowshine S2E20.png A Fluttershy Furacão The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Everypony after watching film S2E22.png Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Rainbow Dash talks to the pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Who is with me S2E22.png Fluttershy feeling uncomfortable S2E22.png The track S2E22.png Blossomforths poor spine S02E22.png Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Happy Thunderlane S02E22.png Bulk Biceps behind pegasi crowd S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Fluttershy gaining full speed S2E22.png Reservoir1 S02E22.png Spitfire arrived S2E22.png Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Rumble telling what happened to Thunderlane S2E22.png Disoriented Pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi encouraged again S2E22.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Pinkie Pie eating cake S2E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png 3ª Temporada Excesso de Pinkie Pies Sugarcube corner S3E3.png Com Insônia em Ponyville Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Twilight singing "for absolute certain" S03E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1 Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 2 Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Cheese talking to the ponies S4E12.png Ponies cheering S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese dancing for Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow getting pulled by a hook S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie Pie inside the party cannon S4E12.png Pinkie walking on piñata S4E12.png Pinkie Pie screaming "stop!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "the goof-off is off!" S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Cheese with Berryshine and filly Cheerilee S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich lifted into the air S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Ponies clapping S4E19.png Salto de Fé Flim "to the demonstration of a lifetime!" S4E20.png Flam "A demonstration of a better life!" S4E20.png Flim "A demonstration of a better time!" S4E20.png Flim and Flam "we've got the thing you need" S4E20.png Flim and Flam "when all you need's the cure" S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Judges scoring dive S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The judges impressed S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Merry May giving a 10 S4E20.png Lyra giving a 10 backwards S4E20.png Lyra notices S4E20.png Lyra corrects herself S4E20.png Lyra smiling S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Apple Bloom speaking to the ponies S4E20.png Applejack "Just ask Applejack!" S4E20.png Ponies look at Applejack S4E20.png Rainbowshine "are you saying you lied?" S4E20.png Trocas! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png AJ and Rarity approaching Bill Neigh's stall S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png The Equestria Games aerial relay S4E24.png Horseshoe batons trade hooves S4E24.png Bulk Biceps trailing behind S4E24.png Twilight looking for Spike S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Discord the magician S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents in surprise S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png 5ª Temporada Tanks for the Memories Pegasi bringing the snow clouds down from Cloudsdale S5E5.png Clouds being moved to the ground S5E5.png Merry May and White Lightning moving a cloud S5E5.png Pegasi making the clouds snow S5E5.png Spinning snow S5E5.png Ponies leaving the factory for lunch hour S5E5.png Weather factory malfunctioning S5E5.png Noteworthy and Merry May persist in the wind S5E5.png Noteworthy blown away by wind S5E5.png Merry May and Rainbowshine tries to control the machine S5E5.png Slice of Life DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds down the road S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Princess Spike Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png Party Pooped Twilight searching S5E11.png Cherry Jubilee and a stallion selling cherries S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Ponies cheering in dream Ponyville S5E13.png Outros Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg RiM Unicorn race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg en:Merry May/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens